Classes: Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior
Classes are a gameplay mechanic introduced in Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior. Classes offer the player the opportunity to specialize in certain skills, allowing for more customization. Sinjid's class is chosen by the player after beginning a new gamefile, and cannot be changed unless the player starts a new file. Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior has four classes: Balanced, Warrior, Spell Caster, and Shadow Ninja. Each class has different strengths and weaknesses. In addition, their statistics grow at different rates. While each class can potentially learn all the Skills, most players limit themselves to those that support their chosen class's stat. Class Basics Balanced The Balanced Class is a jack of all trades class. The Balanced class has no outstanding weaknesses, but lacks the overall damage potential of a specialized character. It is represented by an icon of Sinjid with white glowing eyes. The Balanced Class starts out with the Shurikens skill. At level 1, a Balanced character will have 15 strength, 15 speed, 75 life, and 75 mana. Assuming no equipment, a level 1 balanced character will have Physical Damage and Defense stats of 3 while Magical Damage and Defense will be 2. A balanced character's stats grow at an identical rate. Upon level up a Balanced class can gain 2 strength, 2 speed, 10 life, or 10 mana. Due to their nature, the play style for a balanced character will vary depending on what skills the player chooses. Warrior The Warrior class is a melee class, designed rely on their tremendous physical strength. However, they are slow and have underdeveloped magical abilities. They tend to wear heavy armor and rely on swords. It is represented by an icon of Sinjid with glowing red eyes. Warriors will start out with the Stab skill. At level 1, a Warrior will have 17 Strength, 13 speed, 85 life, and 65 Mana. Assuming no equipment, a Level 1 Warrior will have Physical Damage and Defense stats of 5, while their Magical Damage and Defense stats will be 0. A Warrior's stats will show the fastest growth rates in Strength and Life. Upon level up a Warrior can gain 3 strength, 1 speed, 15 life, or 5 mana. Warriors tend to rely on skills that take their Strength or Life stat into account. Higher level skills also do damage based on the amount of life lost, as Warriors tend to have higher Life than the other classes. Spell Caster A magic-oriented class, Spell Casters typically focus on damaging non-physical spells as well as restorative abilities. As such they have high magical ability but low physical skill. They typically wear armor that increases their magical abilities and wield magic staffs. It is represented by an icon of Sinjid with glowing blue eyes. Spell Casters start out with the Charge skill. At level 1, a Spell Caster will have 15 Strength, 13 speed, 75 Life, and 90 Mana. Assuming no equipment, a Level 1 Spell Caster starts out with Magical Damage and Defense stats of 5 and Physical Damage and Defense stats of 0. Spell Casters will have high Mana growth, moderate speed growth and low Strength and Life growth. Upon level up a Spell Caster can gain 1 strength, 2 speed, 10 life, or 15 mana. Spell Casters tend to rely heavily on spells fueled by their magical damage stat. In addition, they can heal Life using the Heal skill, or restore Mana using the Charge skill. Their most powerful ability is likely the Mana Bomb skill, which uses all of the remaining mana to fuel a powerful spell, with damage multiplied as the spell grows stronger. Shadow Ninja The Shadow Ninja, like the Spell Caster, is weak physically, but instead of magic, the Shadow Ninja uses their high speed to evade attacks. Shadow Ninja usually rely on attacks that are fueled by their Speed stat. It is represented by an icon of Sinjid with glowing purple eyes. Shadow Ninja start out with the Shadow Blend skill. At Level 1, a Shadow Ninja will have 13 strength, 17 speed, 70 life and 80 Mana. Assuming no equipment, a Level 1 Shadow Ninja will have 3 points in Physical and Magical Damage, and 2 Points in Physical and Magical Defenses. The Speed stats of the Shadow Ninja will show the highest rate of growth. Upon level up a Shadow Ninja can gain 1 strength, 3 speed, 10 life, or 10 mana. Shadow Ninja, due to their low Strength, have a harder time choosing armor and weapon. They do well with equipment that raises their speed, increasing their chances of evasion. One of their most effective skills is Speed Strike, which deals damage based on the Speed stat. Category:Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior